Sanctuary
by YfyF12
Summary: She sold her soul to the devil, and now she knew that there was no going back. Her only sanctuary was around him, so she would eventually lose herself entirely to the Haddenfield's feared, masked man. Sequel to Dearly Beloved, please read that first!
1. Prologue

Sanctuary

_Author: YolandaFriella_

**Whoo! Long time no see or what? Just kidding. I know I told you all this would take awhile to be published, but guess what? I lied! See, I lied again. I didn't lie, because that just doesn't make sense. Alright, I'm getting myself confused...UGH DROP IT ALRIGHT? *sighs* Anyway, I hope you all don't mind but I decided to post it up earlier, since I'm already loving it :) Keep in mind that this is JUST the prologue, so it may not be so mind dazzling or intense...yet. Also, this story might be different than the first. Not only is it because Amber's no longer the sweet and innocent girl, but because she's a grown _woman_. There WILL be M-rated scenes in the future, and in fact, this one has some...sexual stuff, just to warn you! But no it's not rape of anything ^-^ I will seriously encourage you to review, because if you don't...it may take awhile for me to update! D: **

**Also, the title is, once again, the name of one of Kingdom Heart's song. :) It's really cool, actually! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Amber, or any of my other OC's. :) **

**On to the chapter! :D**

* * *

Prologue: Broken

* * *

Toby hated walking home.

Especially at night.

The leaves crunched evenly as his converse fell upon them without mercy, the gravel of the road adding to his footsteps. Wind nipped gently at his t-shirt, which was a dark shade of green, and his baggy jeans swayed at his ankles. The teenage boy stuffed his hands inside his pockets, focusing on just where he was walking. He definitely wasn't keen on twisting his ankle if he accidentally tripped over a hidden hole, judging by his unbalanced motions. He was no acrobat, and it showed vividly. Houses stared back at him, most of their lights off except an occasional bedroom light remaining. Why would anyone be up in three in the morning anyway?

The only reason why Toby was up because after he and his girlfriend, Jen, got drunk at a party, they decided to have a bit of fun back at her house. Sadly, when Jen was drunk, she was never satisfied, nor was she ever showing anything other than grumpiness. So when Toby failed to "satisfy" her in a few ways, she told him to go home, thus explains why he was venturing through the neighborhood at this late hour.

His manhood, which he liked to call "Tj", was throbbing in need of release. He frowned. Oh sure Jen got to have a release, yet she kicked him out with a boner. That's just the worst thing you could do to a male teenager!

Frustration clouded his mind, combined with dissatisfaction and distress. He desperately _needed_ some kind of friction, for his once baggy jeans were now getting too tight for comfort. He grumbled bitterly under his breath, and continued his trek to his house, which was about five blocks away from Jen's. It was actually getting to the point where it was beginning to _hurt_, his member was throbbing so intensely. He muttered a curse word as he took a look around, making sure he was alone in the middle of the street.

The only companion he had with him was the moon shining brightly above him, watching him lifelessly.

Toby shook his head, the hairs on his arms rising as the eerie thought crept into his mind. He felt like someone was…watching him. He just didn't know _who_. He lowered his head, his emerald eyes watching the sidewalk move along ahead of him as he, practically, had to waddle like a duck. His cheeks reddened. _That bitch and I are over. How could she do this to me? I spent a fucking hour focusing on her, yet here I am, alone and outside with someone fucking following me!_

He cursed the luck he never had, and his eyes rose to survey his surroundings once more, stopping in mid-step. A lonesome tree loomed over him, casting multiple shadows over his body, shielding him from the moons light. Houses dotted along both sides of the road, tightly compacted close together. Trash cans lined against the road, waiting for the trash man to retrieve them in the early morning. He turned to look over his shoulder, thankful to see there was nothing but more houses meeting his cautious eyes.

His eyes drifted to the right, and he hatched an idea. The deserted house stared back at him, the windows crashed from teenager's and their dares, the grass overgrowing over the sidewalk, and the roof crumbling apart. His member throbbed in agreement, and he grinned to himself. He knew what house that was. That was that girl's house, the one that helped Michael Myers out two years before. The family that once owned it moved out a year ago, disgusted with who lived in it before. So basically, there was _nobody_ inside. And that was convenient for Toby, because that was what he was currently looking for.

He knew not to even step closer to the Myer's house, because everyone knew he was still out there. Sure the girl was known to have escaped from an asylum, but she was never heard of again.

He checked around him once more, stepping lightly onto the unhealthy grass. Nobody was there, but him and the house. Being in his still drunk state, Toby wobbled hurriedly up the front steps, climbing carefully through a broken window. He barely passed a sharp dagger of the window, sighing in relief as his feet finally touched the floor.

The house was bare. No furniture, decorations, or sign of human life. Except maybe the cobwebs lingering on the walls, or the bugs crawling across the floor. Toby tip-toed further into the house, his eyes raking through the surrounding darkness pooling before him. He searched for an isolated room, finding one lacking a window to the outside. Smiling mischievously, Toby practically jogged to the corner of the square-like room, unbuttoning his jeans with shaky hands.

He needed to do this fast.

His boxers soon followed, his hand immediately wrapping around his pulsing member. He groaned right when he made contact with it, his "Tj" twitching upwards into his palm, welcoming it with open arms. Toby closed his eyes as he began pumping himself, his breathing quickening as pleasure increased within his perverted mind.

He was getting sloppier by the time sweat formed on his forehead, his hand becoming rougher on his member. Forgetting where he was, Toby let out a loud grunt, echoing throughout the dormant house, punching his hand violently against the wall. He imagined Jen lying before him, wearing that lacy, pink bra she wore for him from their previous events. A dab of sweat escaladed past his cheeks, falling softly onto his shirt as the sound of him pumping his private spot was heard from the room.

He was never fast when it came to orgasms. He was normally second to follow the girl, since it took him awhile to focus on the task on hand. The slowness was ticking by, and Toby made sure to focus _hard_ as he involuntarily jerked his hips into his hand, his palm tightening even more around his "breathing" member. He muttered useless things under his breath, aching for sweet release.

"Need some help with that?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin as a voice sounded from the doorway. Eyes wide, Toby craned his neck to see a figure in all black staring back at him. The only color he could see was the color red, framing the person's face. He let out a shocked yelp, pressing his back against the wall as his hand left his "Tj", now up in the air as a surrendering gesture.

"I-is this your house?" Toby stammered, not able to think clearly with the person just watching him. "I, uh, thought it was abandoned."

"Just because it's abandoned doesn't mean you can just waltz right in, and have some….fun." The person replied, and Toby realized it was a woman. She had an eerie, spine-chilling voice that sounded more like a purr or something. He trembled from the unnerving sound, pressing further into the wall situated behind him.

"I can leave. If you want."

"No, no, no. You might as well finish what you started, right?"

Toby lifted an eyebrow, visibly confused. "What?"

He heard her enter the room, her form looking more like a moving shadow than a real-live person. He stiffened the closer she got, until she finally stopped in the middle of the room, only a few feet from himself.

"Finish it." She ordered, but Toby could hint some playfulness lingering.

His eyes glanced down at his member, which was sprung out towards the woman, throbbing painfully. He swallowed thickly, his boner winding down since his pleasure was now vacant. "I, um, should really head home now…"

"What're you doing out so late at night anyway?" The woman probed, and Toby eyed her cautiously.

Oh how he wished he could see her face.

"My girlfriend kicked me out."

"Why?"

Toby paused, wondering just what to say. "Because…well…I guess I wasn't good enough for her tonight."

"Oh now I understand." Toby's eyes widened in horror when he saw something glint in the woman's hand. He could only guess what it truly was… "I swear, you teenagers only try each other out. Like you're shoes or something. If you don't…fit them, then they throw you away."

Toby swiftly pulled his pants up, tucking "Tj" back where he belonged—where the sun doesn't shine. "Look, lady, I should _really_ get going right now."

Suddenly, a form was pressed completely against him. Unintentionally, Toby let out a loud moan as the woman's hips ground into his, "Tj" coming to life again. His hands were held above his heads, announcing him as a vulnerable teenage boy as the woman towered over him, her red hair flowing past her shoulders. He was too focused on what was taking place in his body to notice the knife pressed against his neck, since the woman was holding him with only one hand.

"I won't throw you away," She whispered hotly into his ear, earning another moan from the teenager below her. "I'm not like your little girlfriend. I know what's good and what's not. Does that excite you?" She moved closer, and Toby bit his lower lip to hold back a gasp of lust. "Give me your name."

"T-Toby." He stuttered nervously, more sweat forming now. His shirt was clinging to his lanky form, his pants being a hurtful barrier with "Tj" trying to break free.

"Well Toby," She practically cooed, her breath fanning across his pained face, "do you know what happens to naughty little boys? Hm?"

His mind was blank. He couldn't even verbalize; his neck was pulsing violently with his veins flaring on fire. He was practically panting underneath the woman, and he hadn't even seen her _face_ yet. Who was this woman?

"They get punished." She answered darkly for him, and Toby let out a yelp when the knife was now pressing further into his neck.

"Goodbye, Toby."

* * *

~Twenty Minutes Later~

* * *

The woman cleaned her knife free from the boy's blood, his battered body going limp as he finally died at her feet. She heartlessly kicked him away, muttering things under her breath as she cleaned the knife off with her jumpsuit.

"Stupid kids," She grumbled bitterly, storming throughout the house. She knew she would have to dispose of his body somehow, but right now she needed to get as far away from it as possible. This was how she normally got after a kill, panicky and guilty. "Why did he have to come here? Why couldn't he just go to the gas station and jack off? Why at _my_ house?"

She ran a hand through her hair, which was now splayed past her frail shoulders, shoving her eye mask away for a moment. It fell to the floor silently, rolling a few feet away as the woman hurried to the front of the house, where she checked to make sure nobody was outside.

Nobody was there.

She felt torn. Her heart ached whenever she killed someone, someone being tortured at her hands, yet something known as pride swelled within her chest. She was stuck on two sides, and neither was victorious. For when she went into her little killing spree, she thought of _nothing_ but her goal—which was to kill. And as soon as the spree was gone, she felt confused and even guiltier than before.

She didn't feel…satisfied.

That haunting loneliness that resided in her heart still lingered, no matter how many times the woman tried to be rid of it. That was the main cause of why she killed in the first place, for when she killed she felt better. It was like being drunk, you feel great when you're drunk, but the next morning you feel like…trash. Not that she was addicted to killing, she just wasn't happy when people walked into _her_ house. She disliked people that trespassed.

Her eyes met the light of the moon, and she stared at it blankly. Numbly, her hands found the wall and she leaned on it, losing her thoughts as she drowned herself in the moon's luminosity.

No matter what she did, no matter how _busy_ was, her thoughts betrayed her and led back to _him_.

To that _night_.

The woman sighed, losing contact with the moon as she stepped away from it. She needed to forget about it, forget about _him_, no matter how hard it was. She couldn't allow herself to go back to the past and regret what happened. What happened, happened. There was no changing it.

And now….she was a cold blooded killer.

_Just like him_.

"Stop it," She whispered angrily to herself, taking a moment to stab the knife into the wall for a place to hold it. She found her eye mask and strapped it back in its righteous place, her peripheral vision vanishing. She felt the soft fabric press tightly against her skin, but she grew accustomed to the feeling. She actually found herself liking the suit, as if it actually became a part of her. She seldom walked around the house with a different attire, which she was thankful for anyway seeing that she only had two shirts and three jeans.

Absentmindedly, the woman made her way into the living room, her eyes meeting the kitchen floor. Her entire body tensed up as she saw the grimy stains embed permanently into the tile—the blots remaining of what were left behind. Her hand found the ends of her hair, running distractedly through it without even knowing it.

Her eyes were staring at the stains, but her mind was staring at something entirely different.

As she drowned herself in the memories locked away in her mind, one single thought flashed throughout her brain:

_I'm alone_.

* * *

"Wow. They're _still_ talking about me." The woman scoffed as she picked the newspaper up from the door's entryway, her emerald eyes studying the writing before them. "And it's not even Halloween! Whoa."

**"Mad Woman Still On the Loose"**

The redhead grinned to herself, shaking her head in disbelief. Oh, she was no longer a fanatic—now she was a _mad woman_?

**"Two years ago, a patient known as Michael Myers escaped from Smith's Grove Sanitarium, the local asylum, and ventured into his childhood neighborhood, Haddonfield, Illinois. Along the way, he brought along a woman known as Amber Rarrat, who helped him in brutally murdering two local students, and terrorizing many more. Teenage girl, Laurie Strode, managed to shoot the crazed man, and Michael Myers was on his way to the hospital in hopes of living. Somehow, the ambulance crashed on the side of the road, killing the two drivers, and he escaped. People question just how he was still alive, seeing that he was shot in the face. Samuel Loomis, a retired psychiatrist, drove Amber Rarrat to Smith's Grove Sanitarium, where she remained for two months before escaping. Halloween is approaching, and the police urge you to lock all doors and night and keep watch for these two individuals. Michael Myer's hasn't been seen the previous Halloween, nor was Amber Rarrat."**

The woman giggled to herself, tossing the paper by her side casually as she peered out through her dusty window, seeing the sun emerge from the horizon. She stared at the passing cars, or the pedestrians making their morning stroll. Crossing her arms over her chest, she narrowed her eyes as she re-thought the words in her mind.

_He left me. That police officer hit me on the head, and I was dying on the floor. And then Michael waltzed right past me, with his sister in his arms, and left me. I could've died—yet here I am! _

Anger coursed through her veins as the woman remembered that night, remembered how she threw _everything_ away for her most beloved person in the world—Michael Myers—and then he deserted her when she truly needed him, leaving her to fend for herself. She was locked away in a cell for a whole _two months_, hoping he would come to rescue her, only to come up empty.

In that one night, she lost her sanity, and her entire perspective of the world. There was no going back, she couldn't just retrace her steps and erase them as she went. She did what she did, so she'll have to continue with her head held high.

_That's so hard_, she thought, her heart picking up in speed. _I did this for **him**, I did everything for him! But now he's gone..and it's just me…_

She practically worshipped the ground her walked on. And even though she was furious at him for leaving her behind, bleeding to death practically, she knew she still loved him. There was no way to change that. She stooped down to his level so they could react to one another better; she discarded her entire _soul_ to be able to have him understand her, only to come up empty.

Her heart was shattered.

A ferocious, girlie growl erupted throughout the house, and the knife was back in her hands. Amber Marie Rarrat stormed around the house, muttering things a normal person wouldn't comprehend, until she reached her front door.

She stopped dead in her tracks. Tears were flooding in her eyes; her hands were beginning to tremble. To her horror, her walls of defense were crumbling into the sadness she locked away from the world. The knife dropped to the floor by her feet when a sob broke through her quivering lips, her entire body lurching forward from the sudden, powerful force.

She bottled up her emotions, and now they were overflowing to just keep in.

The lonely house was filled with the wild sobs of Amber, knees groaning in agony as she dropped onto them mercilessly, her hands cradling her face as she wept. She felt like Michael took her heart, and stole it from her chest, leaving only memories behind.

_I did it for you…I want to please you….I want to make you proud of me! I thought you **were** proud of me! Yet you…just left me behind….to die…_

_You didn't care._

She violently ripped the eye mask from her face, throwing it against the wall as tears escaladed down her pale cheeks. Glaring at thin air, Amber cried softer now, regaining her control gradually.

These two years were nothing but torture for Amber. She continued to lurk within the confinements of her childhood home, keeping a good and obsessive watch on his house, in case he, by some miracle, returned. And whoever decided to come inside her house, she killed without mercy. No she didn't just go around the town killing random people—she kept it all under control.

The questions that haunted her dreams appeared to her once more. Where was Michael? Why did he leave? Was he even alive?

Little did she know, that not only would her answers soon be answered, but her heart could have another chance to be mended together again.

* * *

**To be continued! I hope you all liked the sequel so far! :D Please please leave a review! **

**~YolandaFriella**


	2. Misery likes Company

Sanctuary

_Author: YolandaFriella_

**Hello again, people! How are you all? Good? I just recently lost my best friend, who is now my greatest enemy. We had a huge fight, over stupid things, and now we hate each other. I was laughing though while we were arguing over texts, all excited and stuff. Yeah I'm a weirdo :) Also, my dog had puppies like five weeks ago. There's one that has a pure white face, but his mouth is outlined with black fur. I call him the Joker Puppy! Haha he's so goofy looking though, but looks like the Joker ^-^**

**Thanks to my awesome reviewers: **2cool4u123, Joker with the Green Scarf, xXxMudvayneGirlxXx, Kataang rules and you know it, Cafana989, Marnie Wolffe, ShadowLake, xDemolitionxLoverx, Funky Slushie, VictoriaxAdam Fan Girl, and Dramatic Ballerina. **Whoa. I'm shocked at all the feedback I'm getting on my prologue! Thank you so much, people! Seriously, your reviews help my speed in updating by a LOT. =)**

**This chapter is dedicated to **ShadowLake** for her uplifting review :) Hope you like it! :D **

**I also personally replied to all my reviewers at the end, so check it out. Thank you for the people who favorites this, even though you haven't left a review, it means a lot! Also, Michael won't appear until chapter three or so because we need to develop Amber's character :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nobody but Amber and Toby. Toby was actually my imaginary friend when I was a child, which explains why I know exactly what he looks like XD **

* * *

Chapter One: Misery likes Company

* * *

Amber made her to the room where she killed the teenage boy, not bothering to bring along her knife. She wasn't completely sadistic in her killing—she always just wanted to get the job done, she could care less about torturing her prey.

So, needless to say, Amber was surprised to see the teenage boy in a sitting position, crying into his hands, most likely from the pain.

She tensed up, wondering if she should get the knife and just end his life, seeing him in excruciating pain. Why hadn't he died? She cut him in dozens of places, although she made sure to avoid the throat. She strongly disliked killing people by the throat, for it brought _tons_ of blood, and she wasn't keen on blood in the first place.

He heard her walk in, his eyes immediately widening in terror as he caught the sight of her lone figure in the now brightly lit room. His hair was soaked with the crimson liquid, his clothes bearing cuts from her knife. They practically clung to his skinny body, fresh tears outlining his pale cheeks. Amber tilted her head to stare at him through her eye mask, seeing a trail of blood lead to where she originally thought he was dead.

"P-please," He stammered, pressing his back fully into the wall. "I-I didn't mean to c-come here. I just wanna go home."

For the first time in awhile, Amber felt pity for him. He was so _scared_ seeing her, his breathing picking up and from where she stood, she could see his hands trembling. She could only guess how much pain he was going through at the moment.

The boy was tough; she had to admit, even though he didn't look it.

"How are you not dead?" Amber wondered aloud, wonder apparent in her twisted smile. She eyed his battered body.

A sob broke through his dried lips, and Amber felt the pity enlarge twice more within her chest.

"I don't wanna die," He whispered, mainly to himself. "Please….I'll do anything."

Amber's ears perked up. "Anything?" A scheming smirk slowly crept along her mouth, an idea sneaking into her demented mind. "Are you….sure about that?"

"Yes!" He pleaded with Amber desperately. Amber gazed at him softly, seeing his pure soul, even though he did horrid things that most teenagers did—something she never did. He was pure, and she was about to take advantage of that.

"Fine." She flipped back her hair over her shoulder, taking a few steps towards him. He seemed to stiffen the closer she got, but seemed less panicky when he noticed her knife was missing. "You work for _me_ now."

His green eyes widened for a moment, realizing what he got himself into. Just as he opened his mouth to protest, Amber cut him off swiftly, "Either you work with me, or you die. It's your choice."

Amber felt excitement swelling inside of her. She, indeed, was a lonely woman so she was happy that she'll have someone to accompany her—even though he was taken unwillingly.

Toby seemed troubled. His eyes were downcast, and he slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Fine."

"Aw don't sound so sad!" Amber cooed animatedly, hurrying over to him to crouch before him, looking him dead in the eyes. "We're gonna have so much _fun_ together! You'll see."

She caught a flash of doubt in his eyes, but shook it off. He'll have to learn his place soon enough….

"What do you want me to do?" Toby breathed, dreading Amber's reply.

"Just be my right hand, ya know, help me out here and there. Not much." Amber shrugged, standing up to rub her chin thoughtfully. "First we need to get you some kind of outfit…"

"Can you fix my cuts?" Toby blurted, and Amber realized she forgot he was hurt in the first place.

She snapped her fingers, which were now covered by raven, thin gloves. "Oh dear! I forgot about that. I'll go get you something to wear…unless." She gazed at him in a playful and suggestive manner. "You prefer _not_ wearing anything…"

It took the teenage boy a few seconds to comprehend what she meant. He snapped his head up, his cheeks reddening. "Clothes!"

Amber giggled, waving a hand at him. "I'm just playing! Calm down. You wait here while I get you some….stuff."

"How can you go into a store like that?"

Amber rolled her eyes, "I have clothes, too, ya know."

"Oh."

As Amber hurried to the other parts of her house, she felt happiness inside of her. It would be nice to have someone to talk to, or enjoy her company.

Maybe he could rid her mind of _him_.

Even _she_ doubted that, however.

* * *

Toby decided to stay in the room as the woman, whose name he had yet to find out, went out to get some supplies. He sighed heavily, leaning his head back against the wall for an added support.

How did he get into this mess again? Oh yeah, he snuck in her house and she literally but him up.

He knew he was lucky he wasn't dead, but a minor part of him preferred being dead than working alongside his tormentor.

He should feel grateful, but fear dominated that insignificant feeling.

At one point, after minutes passed, Toby considered trying to go home, but decided against it. The woman would probably find out where he lived, which wasn't far from here, and maybe kill his parents and little sister. His stomach curled. His parents were probably worried sick, and his younger sister, Courtney, was probably outside searching for him with her dog she recently got, named Copper. He leaned his head on his arms, which were wrapped securely around his legs pulled to his chin, worry lurking inside of him. He was actually fortunate today was a Saturday, so his absence at school wasn't a big problem. For now.

He felt better when he thought of the police finding him. If they weren't completely stupid, they'd come to this house and look for him. He only hoped they found him until…..

He didn't want to think about it.

Toby almost fell asleep; his body was physically tired from the severe loss of blood and bruises decorating along his sensitive skin. He groaned under his breath, his eyelids too heavy to keep open.

_SLAM!_

He was instantly alert when the door closed rather loudly, and he immediately saw the woman return, with a plastic bag in her arms. He didn't bother looking for the name on them; he only kept a vigilant eye on her, seeing no knife again.

He inwardly sighed.

"Miss me?" The woman asked jokingly, placing the bag down beside him. Toby held back a shiver, which was complicated to do, and stared up at her through exhausted eyes.

"Are you gay?" She suddenly asked. "I mean, it's not exactly common to see a guy with brown highlights."

A blush spread across his cheeks, and Toby felt humiliated. Of course he wasn't _gay_! He just had _sex_ with his girlfriend last night! He only got these highlights because he was sick of having a dull blonde hair, he even spiked it up but now, his bangs were hanging limply in his eyes. He glared at her. "I have a girlfriend, remember?"

She giggled as if the look on his face was silly to her. "I know, I know. I just wanted to see your reaction." Toby continued to stare at her. "Well, I got you some awesome clothing. I hope you're a medium, because that's what I got." She poked his stomach, which bore no muscle or fat, only slight ribs and skin as she sat beside him, Indian style. "We need to…fatten you up."

"Look who's talking." Toby eyed her fat-free body, knowing she was as feminine as a woman could get in his eyes. She had to be pretty under her little façade, especially with her bright green eyes and blazing red hair.

"I'm never hungry." She shrugged, rummaging through the bag. "I've always been like that ever since I was a kid. Do you have a strong appetite?"

"I eat all the time. I just…never get chunky." Toby flushed again when she looked at him with a smirk.

"I got you two jeans," He jumped when she casually tossed the jeans in his lap, along with two t-shirts. "And two shirts. Happy?"

"What about shoes?"

"Oh." She took out two pitch black shoes, which resembled boots (not cowboy boots) and handed them to him. Toby could barely hold them, his cuts were aching now. He gritted his teeth and tried to shake the intense pain away. He then wondered how she saw his brown highlights from all the blood staining his hair.

"I dropped by at the costume store," She gushed, a wide smile on her face. Toby was surprised when she slid her eye mask off, revealing two wide eyes to stare at him. Her nose was small against her face, and her lashes were shockingly long. "And I had the greatest idea! I hope you don't mind masks."

Toby didn't like masks. They were so hard to breathe from under, but from the stern look the woman sent at him, he knew he better not protest.

He watched as the familiar mask emerged from the bag. He would've chuckled, if the situation wasn't as unnerving as it was. "You want me to dress up as _Scream_?"

The woman glanced at him suspiciously. "Scream?"

"Yeah. A horror movie. Scream was a guy dressed in this mask, and that cloak or whatever." He pointed at the outfit as the woman pulled it all out, the long cloak meeting his eyes. "He…killed his girlfriend and other people."

"Well you're not this guy." The woman snapped impatiently, tossing the clothing in the middle of the room. She snatched the clothes he was holding and added them to the clothes pile in the middle of the room. Toby blushed again when he found her leaning closer to him, her lips nearly brushing against his bloodied cheek, her eyes expressive. "You're gonna be my little….sidekick."

"B-but you're not the good person." Toby's hands were shaking again at her closeness.

He felt childish when she pinched his cheeks with her thin fingers, "That's right, Toby boy. Don't you forget that, alright?"

Toby bit his tongue, deciding to stay quiet as she silently looked at him, a dazed expression on her face. "Do you know who I am?"

"N-no."

"I'm Amber Rarrat. I'm sure you've heard of me."

Just as Toby understood what he said, and opened his mouth to gasp, something sharp penetrated into his arm and darkness overtook him.

The last thing he heard was Amber giggling by his side.

* * *

She was already starting to feel less lonely, and for the first time in a long time, she forgot about Michael for a few minutes as she tended to the boy's wounds. She frowned. She managed to do quite a bit of damage to him, but she knew he's stay asleep for only an hour with the medicine she gave him through the shot.

Finally, after minutes of wiping blood off, adding band-aids, and wrapping his wounds, Amber scooted away to gather all the supplies she'd have to throw out. The boy was asleep peacefully; his head craned from the muscles being asleep—limp. Smiling softly, she pressed against his forehead to press it into the wall.

He _was_ handsome, but in an innocent way.

Like her past self.

She shook the lurching thought from her mind, smiling proudly. She would teach him how to kill; she would teach him how to be like _her_. Just like Michael did to her, but unlike him, she wouldn't leave Toby behind.

Her heart crushed again when she thought of Michael, wondering what he would think of this situation. He'd probably kill the boy. But as she paused to stare down at the teenager, she knew this would be just too interesting to let pass. She saw a new challenge staring back at her, and she accepted it eagerly.

She would be his mentor.

She threw away the dirty supplies, surprised to see her clothes were still cleaned. Quickly, she changed into one of her jeans and her t-shirt, coming back to where Toby was. She had to take off his shirt in order to fix his wounds; luckily, she only damaged him in his torso—not below the waist. She was positive he wouldn't be too pleased if he would out he was completely _naked_.

She watched him for a few moments, seeing his soft breathing or his tranquil expression. He needed to rest, seeing the pain she inflicted on him.

As she looked away, feeling vulnerable in her normal clothes, Amber's thoughts went back to Michael. She always continued to ponder over where he was, or why he never came back for her.

But this time, she wasn't planning on finding him. She'd either wait for him to come to _her_, or to get over him. She was stronger this time….so she thought.

Little did she know that her soul belonged to the masked avenger, no matter how hard she tried, she would _never_ forget him. She would _always_ come back for her, no matter how intrigued she was by someone else.

Her eyes looked over Toby's, seeing the blood mostly gone from his hair, which had a little brown highlights mixed with his blonde natural tone. He wasn't tanned in any way, and she had a feeling he didn't participate in sports at his school.

Halloween was in three days, and she was planning on terrorizing a few random households in the neighborhood. She'd only have three days to get Toby trained.

But she knew it would only be more interesting if she had the challenge, and smirked to herself.

* * *

Toby woke up into the eyes of his captor. He gasped loudly, pressing himself back into the wall. Amber giggled at his terrified expression, crouching cat-like before him. "Welcome back! Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Delighted." Toby muttered sarcastically, yawning for a moment. He then jumped when he realized he was shirtless, a blush spreading all the way from his cheeks to his neck in horror.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He screeched, his mouth open in shock. "DID YOU RAPE ME?"

He felt even more violated when she began giggling. His lips turned into a furious frown.

"YOU PERVERT!" He shouted, the blush reddening by the minute. "I-I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO ME! I TRUSTED YOU FOR THE FIRST TIME, AND YOU FRICKING RAPE ME!"

Amber's smile was gone, replaced by fascination. "I didn't _rape_ you. First of all, I'm way too old for you. Second of all, I don't even know if it's possible for a girl to rape a boy…seeing that I'm missing a needed part. And three," She smirked, "you're not my type."

Toby felt himself slowly calming down, even though he was still a little angry. "Well, why the fuck is my shirt gone?"

"You should be _thanking_ me," Amber snapped. "I had to take it off, to heal your little boo boo's. Like I'd actually have sex with you!" She rolled her eyes, and Toby visibly deflated, his fright vanishing.

"Good. My girlfriend would…" His eyes widened and he looked around frantically. "Jenny! Oh shit! I can't just—"

"—sorry to break it to you," Amber whispered matter-of-factly, "but you're never gonna see her again."

"I can't do this!" Toby felt like ripping at his hair, he was so frustrated and worried. "Everyone's probably looking for me. Have you thought about that? My sister's probably freaking out, and my parents are probably calling the FBI."

Amber inwardly cursed. Why didn't he freak out like this earlier? Oh yeah. He almost died. "Well…they're never gonna find you."

Toby stared at her in wonder. Did she sound…hurt? "They'll find me…"

She looked away, hiding her expression. "I won't let them take you away."

"Why do you need me so badly?" Toby demanded hysterically. "It's not like I want to be here!"

Amber bit back a reply and stayed silent. Toby's eye twitched. "I'll _never_ help kill people. Unlike you, I have a soul and I care about other people's lives. I refuse to become like you."

Amber whirled around, her frail hand wrapping around his throat. Toby was more terrified than when she first came. Her eyes reflected nothing but hatred and sorrow. "Do you _think_ I was born like this? I used to be just like you, a teenager that had a bright future. But you know what? I witnessed the death of my parents. How would you like to see both of your goodie little parents _kill_ each other? Hm?" Toby stayed silent, his entire mind frozen in terror at her fury. "If there was anything I've learned, that would be that anybody could become like _me_." She glared at Toby, a frown deep on her face. "And _you will_ become like me. It's not hard. It just takes….time. And a little bit of events.

Toby stared at her for a few moments before breathing, "What _are_ you?"

A dreamy expression took her place, and Amber let go of Toby's neck, to his relief. She quickly diverted her attention, and to Toby's shock, he caught a glimpse of _tears_ in her eyes. What happened to her? "You have no idea how easy your life was. You didn't have to worry if your dad wouldn't beat your mom, or if you'd be sent off with your grandma. You have absolutely _no_ idea."

For a moment there, Toby saw a passionate Amber sitting in front of him. She was no longer the demented woman he first met, she was someone entirely different. She was just….a lost woman, who went into the wrong path. He gulped.

"Michael was the one who brought me into this." She told Toby softly. "Michael Myers."

Toby held back another gasp. He knew who Michael Myers was—he was the most feared man around Haddonfield. Even Toby felt goose bumps grow on his arms from the _name_ of the masked killer. "Michael?" Wait. Why wasn't he threatening her again?

The demented woman returned suddenly, a sick smile reappearing on her face. "Halloween's coming up. And I have some plans for us."

Toby paled at her voice, dreading what he idea of plans were.

"How am I gonna do anything like this?" He questioned blankly, glancing down at his dozens of cuts that were very deep. "I can barely even _move_."

"We'll make you strong." Amber smirked again, suddenly excited. "You know what might also be fun?"

"What?"

"If Michael Myers joined us."

* * *

**Here's a reply to all my lovely reviewers! :D **

Dramatic Ballerina: _Yes Amber has gone mad. You'll have to see just how MORE mad she gets when Michael comes ;)_

VictoriaxAdam Fan Girl:_ Thank you! I agree, even though I did like the other prologue. I just didn't think it was very...thought out, ya know? :) Glad you're liking it, though! _

Funky Slushie:_ Haha yes it IS kickass XD _

xDemolitionxLoverx:_ Haha it's far from perfect, but thank you anyway =)_

ShadowLake:_ YES! THANK YOU! :D _

Marnie Wolffe:_ I hope you don't mind, but I'm kind of using your idea :) Thanks for the suggestion and your help! _

Cafanna989:_ I UPDATED I UPDATED! XD _

Kataang rules and you know it: _I love it to! :D _

xXxMudvayneGirlxXx:_ Thank you :) I also hear you have a kickass story, I should check it out. _

Joker with the Green Scarf:_ DON'T KILL YOURSELF! If you ever feel like hurting yourself in any way, I'm always here to talk to. I've also gotten the urge several times in hurting myself, but thankfully someone stops me. Especially with all the drama I'm going through, but don't ever hurt yourself, alright? :) _

2cool4u123:_ Haha I'll make a Michael POV later on :D_

**I think that's it! I hope you all liked it, and I shall see you next time ;) Don't forget to review! **


	3. Loyalty

Sanctuary

_Author: YolandaFriella_

**Hi guys! Long time since I last updated, I know. I just began school, so there's not much free time I have on my hands. High school is so different, and I'm loving it! Anyway, this chapter actually took me a couple days to make. Every time I wrote it, I ended up stopping and then re-writing the entire thing. So, finally, I found this version much better. This may be a bit of a dark chapter, but our favorite masked killer comes at the end ;) Also, I made my own website! YAYZ! It tells you about me, more than I put on here and such, and more about my stories ;) Check it out, the link's on my profile! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Amber and Toby and other OC's. **

* * *

Chapter Two: Loyalty

* * *

_"Major blood loss…."_

_"….might not make it…"_

_"…she's definitely going to Smith's Grove….."_

_"….wears a cheap costume with an eye mask…."_

_Emerald eyes were pried open as the voices spoke around her, several people dressed in white robes talking to one another. A terrible headache was throbbing inside of her head, and her body was in intense pain at the moment. Exhaustion haunted her muscles, and she knew it would take massive strength to even life her head._

_"Miss, go back to bed." The man nearest to her noticed she was awake. "You don't want to lose a lot of blood."_

_Mustering as much strength as she could, the woman lifted her trembling hand, which was decorated with a grimy red liquid, and felt her head. Her worries were confirmed as she felt blood drenched in her hair, and her headache lurched as she made brief contact with her wound. She let out a hurt groan, her hand dropping limply by her side._

_She felt like she was on a cloud, surrounded by white, on a comfortable bed, and her mind was floating._

_Am I dead?_

_"She's awake," The three men conversed amongst themselves quietly, gathering in a huddle. They seemed cautious around her, stealing curious glances in her direction._

_The woman watched them through half closed eyes. The headache was clouding her thoughts, lacking her of any sense of proper thinking. She let her head fall back on the cot, the wound crying from the pressure in return, but she ignored the ringing pain._

_"Where am I?" She demanded loudly, ignoring how her own voice sent painful jerks throughout her body. The world around her was now spinning in circles and circles and circles._

_"She shouldn't go to sleep," The men ignored her, "because if she has a concussion, she may not wake up."_

_A concussion?_

_Through all the pain, wheels inside her head were churning. "If you don't tell me what's happening, I'll rip your guts out from you."_

_"You got hit on the head," One man explained, hiding his fear as he approached her. "It may be hard to remember right now, and I advice you not to try. It'll make your headache only worse."_

_Without thinking, the woman giggled. "I got hit in the head?"_

_"Yes."_

_"With what? A bat? That's what it feels like." She giggled even more, unable to properly conduct her manners in front of these intelligent men. "Am I dead?"_

_"No. We're taking you to a hospital, and then you're going to Smith's Grove."_

_"Oohh goodie!" She grinned widely. The men were eyeing her like a wild animal that could strike at any given moment. "Will there be any candy canes?"_

_They all exchanged confused glances. "Um, that doesn't really—"_

_"—candy canes used to be my favorite candy as a kid." She continued brightly. "Even though my dad wouldn't let me have any, I always managed to sneak some."_

_"You killed people," One man snapped, sick of her mind games. "If anything, you deserve the shock treatment."_

_The woman's eyes glinted in exhilaration. "I have no idea what that is, but it sounds promising. I can't guarantee you that it'll work, though."_

_"Are you Amber Rarrat?" The other man questioned. "You went missing awhile ago, two days ago to be exact. Your grandmother sent a missing file report, and she's been worried sick over you."_

_"I'm not Amber Rarrat." The woman hissed venomously. The men tensed up from her sudden fury. "I'm Amber Myers."_

_"Amber Myers? Are you related to a man known as Michael Myers?"_

_She giggled as if the thought was ridiculous. "Of course we're not related. I'm his wife."_

_The men gaped at her._

_"Where is he anyway?" Her voice sounded less bright, more like a purr now. The men shrugged. She was losing whatever sanity she had left. "I want him here. Now. Where is he, where is he, where is he, where is he?"_

_"He's gone. Laurie Strode managed to shoot him in the face, and we thought we had him. Hell, we even loaded him into a vehicle to a hospital—like you—but someone he managed to crash it. We thought he was dead."_

_"Silly," The woman whispered, "he can't die. He can't." She paused for a moment, before adding briefly, "Until…."_

_The men waited for her to answer._

_But she didn't._

_"Until what?" One probed, watching as her eyes slowly closed._

_She never answered._

* * *

Toby's sleep was disrupted when something landed on his shoulder. Grimacing from the sudden contact, he warily opened his tired eyes to see Amber leaning against him. Her head lolled to the side, her face so peaceful as she moved further into him. Toby stiffened instantly, eyeing her like an untamed beast, wondering what to do.

Without thinking, he shoved her away violently, allowing her to fall over with a _THUD_. He jumped, cursing himself at his stupidity, and scrambled to help her sit up. He was afraid she'd wake up and be furious at him or something.

He grabbed her frail shoulders, his bruised arms screaming from the use of muscle, and shoved her back against the wall. He let go of her as if she was on fire, letting his sore muscles rest for a moment as his breathing began picking up.

"Fuck," He grumbled bitterly, hating how badly injured he was. If someone broke into the house this instant, he'd be completely useless.

For a moment there, he actually wished his captor was _awake_.

"Candy canes…" Toby perked his ears just as he closed his eyes to sleep, staring over at Amber, who was murmuring in her sleep. "…my….favorite….candy….."

_Oh. So she liked candy canes, huh? Very useful information indeed_, Toby thought sarcastically.

He rolled his green eyes, leaning his head back against the wall. It was a long day they spent together, with her teaching him various ways of how to "kill a victim". He still wasn't able to physically do anything, nor did he think he was even ready to run by the time Halloween came, but Amber was still determined to teach him. She got angry at him quite a few times when he gave her some smart comments, or corrected her.

She did have a temper on her, that's for sure.

But now, as the teenage boy looked over her calm, humanly features, he understood just what she was long ago. Just how much she has changed in time. He eyed her intently, looking over her feminine features, her plump, pink lips that were a bit dry, the womanly planes of her face, and his eyes drifted to look over her body.

He stopped himself. Could anyone blame him? He was a teenage boy, after all. He couldn't help but admit that the woman _was_ in fact, considered _hot_.

_Man I am so fucked up right now_, he inwardly groaned inside his head. _She's rubbing off on me…_.

He once more considered crawling, literally, out of the house. But the thought of her paying a late night visit at _his_ house, scaring the hell out of Courtney and terrorizing his parents, he decided against it. It was too risky, and he wasn't going to take that chance.

He missed Jenny. He missed how rude she was to him, or how she constantly picked at his gentlemanly side. He loved her dearly, especially with the fact that she _loved_ having sex. If only he could just _hold_ her one last time…..

…or saying goodbye would be nice. Even if she's say _go to hell_, if would mean something.

"I'm _not_ Amber Rarrat," Amber continued talking in her sleep. Toby watched her curiously, seeing her face twisted in distress. "I'm Amber _Myers_."

Toby lifted an eyebrow, wondering where the woman's sanity has left her once more. Michael Myers, Haddonfield's feared killer flashed through his mind. The boy's face instantly paled in return, and fear overtook his body. How could she possibly have a connection—nonetheless _feelings_—for him? He certainly wasn't good-looking, seeing that he wore a mask and all. Toby could only guess that the man didn't have a good charming skills because rumor has it, that Myers didn't speak for _15 years_.

Toby, out of pure fatigue, closed his eyes, begging sleep to come after him. Luck was against him tonight, for Amber awoke him once more.

"I want him here," She whispered, her head inching towards Toby once more. He prepared to catch her, reaching out his arms just as she fell into them. "Now. Where is he, where is he, where is _he_?"

He held her in his arms; her head falling against his shoulder as he silently wondered what to do. It was quite obvious that he shouldn't wake her up, so he continued to wonder over the future, gazing down at her sleeping form.

"He can't die," She continued, turning her body to wrap her arms around Toby. The boy tensed up, jerking his arms away as she snuggled into his side. "He can't…until…."

Toby stared down at her in pure terror, her arms tightening around his slim waist. The bruises cried out in pain as she crushed them, but Toby bit back his tongue, holding back a gasp of pain as she cuddled into him like a baby.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! _

He watched a delighted smile cross her face as she inched closer. Toby held back the urge to gag, her face practically in his lap.

_Get the hell off of me! _

He began to panic, especially when she dug her face deeper into his lap. "He won't leave me…..no…he won't…he's too _obedient_…"

_Obedient my ass_, Toby thought in pure horror. Unable to stand the horrid sight of the woman on his lap any longer, he kicked her away blindly, and crawled backwards, nearly falling from his jerky movements.

She woke up instantly.

"Gosh darn it," She grumbled groggily, hitting her chin as she fell backwards onto her butt. Toby, panting heavily, stared at her through wide eyes. She turned slowly to look at him, and seeing his horrified appearance, she laughed out loud. "Wow, it looks like you've just seen a _ghost_."

"I might as well have," Toby blurted, swiftly covering his mouth as soon as the words escaped. He was expecting for Amber to lecture him about it, but was confused when she lay back down. But this time, she lay on her back instead of against the wall.

"Go back to sleep," She instructed without enthusiasm. "Now we have only _two_ days until Halloween."

Toby waited until she was fully asleep until he visibly relaxed. He leaned back against the wall situated behind him, letting his arms dangle at his sides. Just as his eyelids began getting heavier, he was relieved to finally enter his own little dream world.

* * *

Just as the sun began rising over the horizon, laminating Haddonfield's normally bleak environment, Amber arose with a yawn. Her eyes protested in waking up, for she was still very tired. All through the night, disturbing nightmares plagued her. It all circled around that night, that certain Halloween that changed her _forever_. She sat there on the floor, her back sore from sleeping in such odd positions, getting used to waking up.

And then she noticed Toby.

Her eyes widened. For a moment there, he looked like some kind of _angel_. The sunlight peered through the grimy windows, making his pale skin more obvious and showing off his innocent face. The woman looked him over for a few moments, an unknown feeling developing in her chest. No, she didn't suddenly feel loving ambitions towards him—these were different feelings. Feelings she once felt for her dog she once had, named Copper. Fondness? Not love—nor was it anything to do with romance.

She shook her head. She didn't know right now, but all she knew was that she had to get him up. Their time was ticking by each moment they spent, and Halloween was approaching rapidly. Time wasn't on their side, and that alone was terrible enough.

She stood up on tired legs, focusing on waking her tired body as she approached Toby. A bit of saliva was lining his chin, and he was breathing loud enough for Amber to hear. Unknown to her, a smile was on her face as she gazed closely down at him before she did what she did next.

She kicked him.

Not softly or gently. She wasn't worried about breaking anything, she only landed a brief and powerful kick to his shoulder.

Toby awoke with a start, letting out a cuss word as he was instantly glaring up at her. Amber smirked. The boy was obviously _not_ a morning person. "What the hell was _that_ for?"

"Get up." She replied brightly, tossing her hair behind her shoulders. "It's a new day!"

"Yay," He muttered sarcastically, "I'm so _thrilled_."

"You should be! Guess what? We only have two days until Halloween. We're going to have to make you _walk_, _fight_, and _run_ in those two days. Do you think you can do it?"

Toby eyed her as if she grew two heads. "Dude, I can barely even _move_! What the hell makes you think I'll be able to _fight_?"

"Magic." Amber rubbed her chin for a moment, as if pondering over what to do.

Toby grumbled something under his breath, stretching his muscles for a moment. He winced from the pain, but held it back with great difficulty.

"Maybe I shouldn't have hurt you _this_ badly," Amber thought aloud.

_No shit_, Toby thought bitterly.

"Fine. Let's make a deal." She whirled around suddenly, that frightening smirk back on her face. Toby felt his insides freeze as he dreaded her little proposition. "If you don't suck it up, by sucking it up I mean to get over all those bruises and stuff, and then I'll kill you. If you _do_ toughen up and fight like I say, I won't kill you."

"I don't know which one to choose." Toby said ironically. "They're so _promising_."

"I love your sarcasm," Amber commented lightly, the knife she once sliced him up with suddenly in front of her mouth. In pure disgust, Toby watched as the woman licked the knife slowly, her eyes closing in what seemed like pleasure. He suddenly felt like he was about to throw up.

"I hope you're toughie," She warned, pulling away from the knife. Toby felt himself relaxing, even though the horrible image was now imprinted in his mind—forever. "Because these next two days aren't going to be easy. They're going to be hard and _challenging._"

The teenage boy groaned silently, burying his head into his knees as he took steady breathes.

"Let the training begin."

* * *

Amber was true to her word.

The next two days were _torture_ for Toby.

There were things so unbearably painful for him to do that he _cried_—yes cried—right in front of her. With the numerous bruises dotting his sensitive skin, the torture was only ten times worse than it should've been.

He would've rather died than have gone through this.

And that was saying something.

He did walk though. In time, he was able to run. The pain was so familiar that he was able to ignore it, and look past all the throbbing and aching and focus on his _target_. Amber stood by his side, occasionally pointing information out to the teenage boy, or encouraging him to stay strong and maintain his strength.

On the first night of his torture, Toby sat against the wall, checking over his battered body. He felt it. He was becoming stronger, both mentally _and_ physically.

"Told you," Was all Amber said before she went to the wall across from him, falling asleep almost instantly. Toby watched her body turn limp and still as she was in her own little dream world, and he realized just how tired he was.

His body was aching.

Throbbing.

Screaming.

But he didn't recognize it. Strangely, he was used to it. Confused by his mental changes, Toby closed his eyes, hoping he could find something that actually made sense again.

The next day was even worse. Since it was the day before Halloween, Amber was stricter and less gentle.

He didn't cry this time.

As she beat him up with her powerful kicks and scratches, he swallowed the pain and _fought back_.

It was a miracle. In only 48 hours, Toby wasn't Toby Carter, the old Toby. He was morphed. Something that Amber created. The pain that was once fatal to him was now only an annoyance—triggering his fury.

She was playing with his mind. And he didn't even notice that small yet big factor.

He was her puppet, willing to do whatever she said.

"Kick the wall. Hard." She instructed once, her voice not leaving any room to protest.

Even though Toby changed, he was still the rebellious teenager he was. "What? I could break my fucking foot if I did that!"

That only resulted in more _pain_. And suffering.

But he benefited from that. It built him into a stronger person, although he noticed his thoughts were becoming less…humanly.

"You're mine." She told him at the end of the intense, never-ending torture. He was sweating; no more tears were falling down his pallid cheeks. "You did a wondrous job, Toby boy. Rest up, because tomorrow's going to be even _better_."

It was then that he learned that insanity was just around the corner.

* * *

"Tomorrow's Halloween." Amber informed Toby the night before the holiday. For some odd reason, Toby felt uneasy. Even though his chest was throbbing in significant bruises and his legs were pounding, that wasn't the problem. He had a _feeling_ that something _big_ was coming their way.

"See? Now you're no longer the gay guy you once were." Amber said brightly, plopping right next to Toby.

"I was _never_ gay!"

"Yeah, yeah." She waved him off, turning her head the opposite direction to welcome her slumber. Toby scoffed and knew he was too tired to even scoot away, especially when he leaned his head back against the wall.

The wall wasn't supposed to be comfortable. But it was. And Toby welcomed its comfort with open arms.

He was restless when he began knowing Amber was sleeping. Turning to look at her slumped form, he wondered just what was going to happen. He knew she was planning on killing people, and despite how he listened to her the past days, he knew he was going to refuse killing innocent people.

He just couldn't do it.

He couldn't.

He sighed to himself, dismissing the terrible thought from his mind. And then as he was looking around the room, his eyes fell on something _useful_.

Her knife.

His entire mind froze. He was stronger now, and she was _sleeping_.

Amber was completely, utterly vulnerable. This was his chance to escape—to get out of here! He reminded himself that if he left her here and went back home, it was almost predictable that she'll sneak in and slaughter his entire family.

So he'll have to kill her.

In order to survive, he'll have to take a life.

His throat went dry.

His hands began to tremble as he remembered how she told him to end a victim's life. He remembered exactly what she said, exactly _how_ she told him.

He looked over her weak form. She was so weak right now…..so vulnerable.

His eyes glanced back over at the knife.

He went back to the first night when he came here, how she didn't hold back as she nearly killed _him_. Why should he go easy on her when he nearly ended his life?

But could he really stoop to a killer's level and end a defenseless person's life? Even if she was asleep, and wouldn't have any idea what was even happening?

Somewhere in the night, a raven cried out. Toby heard it, and knew that in order to escape this madness, he'd have to defend _himself_. She could kill him any moment, so it wouldn't technically be considered murder. He was defending himself.

Nothing more.

Swallowing heavily, the teenage boy arose to his feet, limping to where her knife was, laying on the floor. He saw his reflection staring back at him as he gingerly picked up the weapon—the very weapon that was once _inside_ of him.

He shivered from the disgusting thought.

He slowly turned back to where Amber was sleeping peacefully.

"He's mine," He remembered her saying in her dream that one night, "He's so _obedient_."

And how he begged to differ.

His shadow soon fell over her peaceful form, and Toby shakily picked up the knife. Her instructions flowed inside his mind, her words chanting inside of his head.

He was about to escape.

He was about to _kill_.

Eventually, the knife was raised, poised to drive to the killing stab. He nervously licked his dried lips, his eyes trained on his captive beneath him.

This certainly was nerve-wrecking.

He was too focused on the task on hand to see a hidden figure hurry to his side. Toby drew back the knife, letting out a quick intake of air just as he began slicing his hand through the air.

Out of nowhere, he was shoved into the wall painfully. He was too stunned to even utter a sound before the dark figure grabbed the collar of his shirt, picking him easily off the ground.

Even through the hazy darkness, Toby caught sight of a gruesome mask—the very mask that frightened a grown man these days.

The mask that belonged to the man Amber was infatuated with.

Michael Myers.

_I am so dead_.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Will Michael kill Toby? Whew! Long chapter, huh? Hope you liked it! Yes Toby's change was a bit rushed, but I didn't want to make ya'll wait too long! Hehe. **

**Like always, here's a personal thanks to all my awesome reviewers: **

BeautyFlames: Yes he was my imaginary friend ;p God I was sooo weird as a child XD

Fondago/Fandogo: Wow thank you so much! It means a lot for an editor to say I have potential and such :) By the way, is this your name? They were spelled differently but you said you were the same altogether...hope I didn't get confused on that =.="

CreepyGURL: ooh you don't like Michael? Well, he hasn't come yet hahaha. He'll be in the next chapter a lot, so don't worry :D

Acro111: Yay! I like the new Amber too! Haha yes I decided to keep Toby ;p

2cool4u123: I updated! Praise me praise me :3

SailorBoo: Awww why are you sad? It's alright, I understand about the logging in thing ^-^ Hope you feel better!

Joker with the Green Scarf: Haha yes I love romance stuff, but humor's always shining through me. I cannot help but add stupid stuff like that in here XD Awwwww congrants on getting back together with him! :D

xXxMudvayneGirlxXx: Yay I liked the chapter, too! Thank you so much! Also, I read your story. It's really really amazing! Great job on it, and if you make any other stories for Halloween or anything scary with romance, please let me know! =)

HumanBoysAreOverrated: Trust me; I'd be mad, too if he wasn't ;p thank you for leaving me the nice review!

Marnie Wolffe: Haha yes our imagination grows ;) OMG YOU SHOULD SERIOUSLY MAKE A STORY FOR HALLOWEEN! I would LOVE to read it! :D

Dramatic Ballerina: oohh I wonder why XD

xDemolitianxLoverx: Haha you'll see Michael a LOT in the next chapter ;) Sorry for the long wait!

**Holy cow! I am sooo shocked by all the feedback I'm getting! Thank you thank you thank you soooo much! Seriously! :) Your reviews keep me driving to update :3 **

**Till then! **

**~YolandaFriella**


	4. What to do

Sanctuary

_Author: YolandaFriella_

**Hello people! Long time no see, huh? So sorry I've been gone for soooo long, school has been really rough and all this drama. Ugh. Well I'm back! I'll try to keep pacing this story so I don't just leave it like I just did xD This chapter may not be very long, but it's very important so be sure to pay attention ;p thank you and I hope you forgive me! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Amber Rarrat and Toby Carter. That's it. **

**

* * *

** Toby didn't even have time to utter a noise of protest, for the infamous killer wrapped his fingers around his windpipe, swiftly cutting off his air supply. Now he was clinging helplessly to the towering man, his eyes wide in terror and his arms desperately clawing at the fingers around his neck. Toby's attempts of freeing himself were futile and did nothing to help him.

_What do I do?_ He thought in his panicked state. Black dots were beginning to smudge his vision, and his lungs soon began screaming for oxygen.

Toby kicked his feet, tugged on the deadly fingers—anything to free himself. The pain was turning numb. Time was ticking.

And it sure wasn't on his side.

Finally, with as much strength and speed Toby could muster, he shot his finger into the eye hole of the man's mask. It worked. Inhaling loudly, Michael dropped Toby as he whirled around to recover from Toby's quick thinking.

Toby felt like dancing, but he knew Michael wasn't just any man. He was the same man that got shot seven times and fell out of a second story house, only to vanish when police reached him. He was the man that was completely engulfed in flames, but still continued to chase down his prey. The blow Toby delivered to his eye was probably nothing but a small twinge of pain; maybe causing annoyance.

Just as Toby began running towards Amber's knife—which was a few feet away, he let out a shaky scream, "Amber! Help me! He's here! He's—"

Michael grabbed the back of Toby's hair and jerked him towards him, his hands wrapping around the smaller teen's neck once more. Toby flailed frantically and let out a terrified scream that could awake anyone. He couldn't think. Never in his life has Toby had to fight someone that really killed people, nor has he ever really got into physical fights. He just wasn't the type.

But that didn't mean he was going to let Michael kill him without a fight.

Just as Michael almost got a hold of him, Toby quickly turned around to kick him in the place he knew would hurt—his shins. It worked, but not the way he was expecting. Toby thought Michael would bend over from the horrible pain, but all the man did was flinch. That was it.

"Amber!" Toby cried, backing up as Michael neared on him. His injures were screaming in agony, especially with all the working out he's done the few days. He felt like crying. "AMBER!"

As Michael's shadow fell over his trembling body, Toby knew his life was about to truly end.

* * *

_**"Michael, as much as I **__**want**__** to help you," I told him, "I refuse to physically hurt someone. I'm sorry."**_

_**Michael, after hearing my rejection of his request in kidnapping his sister, lowered his head in deep thought. I sat on the floorboards a safe distance from him, eyeing him vigilantly, and my knees tucked under my chin securely.**_

_**Ever since the oh-so "romantic" kiss we "shared"—more like **__**stolen**__**—I watched him more tentatively. The trust I held for him all these years disintegrated into mistrust, for he truly did insult me by kissing me, on the **__**lips**__**, only to get an absurd point across. I felt violated, licking my lips in an attempt to rid the unusual sensation of plastic pressing against my "human" lips. Back in the car, I bit back an angry comment, in fear of Michael losing control once more.**_

_**I was disappointed in him. People always did tell me your best friends can changed entirely due to time, but I never took heed on their words. That is, until now. The once considerate boy I once knew was now a ticking time bomb. He was a **__**murderer**__**, no matter how it pained me to silently admit. Nobody knew what sadistic thoughts swarmed within his mind; only Michael did—and that horrifying fact frightened me. He was obviously planning something drastic, the knife clutched in his hand so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.**_

_**I **__**will**__** follow through my promise, but afterwards…I didn't know what would happen.**_

_**"Michael," I whispered delicately, "kidnapping her will only scare her. She'll never even listen to you. In order for her to even, like, hear what you're saying, you have to not be intimidating towards her." And looking over his brawny and lean, towering body, I knew it would be extremely difficult to **__**not**__** intimidate someone. Even though Laurie was his sister, she probably doesn't even remember him. For all we know, she might not even **__**know**__** she had a brother or sister.**_

_**But I knew he was going to kidnap her when he shot his head up, immediately differing with what I said. Shrinking back from his ferocious stare, I muttered, "Okay, okay." and held my hands in a yielding gesture.**_

_**It was very hard to be happy around Michael now. Looking at him, he was miserable. He wouldn't even show his own **__**face**__** to me. Perhaps he had some new scars? Or bad acne?**_

_**I'll go with bad scars. I don't think he'd hide his face for acne.**_

_**I glanced out at the window, seeing darkness fall across the land. People dressed in costumes, ambled down the sidewalk, talking or laughing, with bags of candy in their arms. The more time progressed, the less kids were out, and the teenagers made their manifestation known with their boisterous hilarity, or driving mindlessly on the road with music turned full-blast in their car. I never got a chance to discover what that felt like—just going for a ride with music blasting in my ears. No. Instead, I spent most of my time locked in a room, surrounded by nothing but the marvelous composition produced from my beloved musical instrument—the piano. I never noticed what I was missing on, until now. I always thought I would panic if the car went at that velocity, or swerved dangerously. I never really had guts to do risky things, so that explains my mainly dreary existence. But I must admit that I enjoyed playing the piano; it was my dream, my forbidden adoration since a child. And once I moved away and was suddenly allowed to play it without jeopardy, I took advantage the best I could.**_

_**Michael snapped me from my contemplations when he abruptly stood up, his boots crunching on a bug in his foot's pathway. He gazed at me through the mask, his mysterious eyes staring at me in silent deliberation.**_

_**I stiffened under his gaze, my eyes locking onto his in return.**_

_**"Is it time?" I whispered, dreading the reality staring right at me.**_

_**I knew the plan. Michael was very skilled when it came to unspoken communication, and I had a feeling he'd be excellent at Charades, but that wasn't important right now.**_

_**Standing up, I stretched for a moment as Michael looked me over once more, his eyes leaving shivers down my spine.**_

_**"So, just to make sure I understand, I go to Laurie's house and find out where she's at? And then I come back to tell **__**you**__**, while you get this place ready, and then you'll tell me what to do from there?"**_

_**Michael nodded in approval.**_

_**Flicking a stray strand of hair from my eyes, I smiled up at Michael and walked past him. Just as I thought I was leaving unscathed, I felt his rough hand land on my frail shoulder, twisting me around to stare him dead in the eye.**_

_**For a moment, I thought he was going to kiss me again.**_

_**But to my bewilderment, he only cupped my cheek in his large hand—the one without the knife—as if I was a doll. Confused, I gazed up at him as he gave me a meaningful look. Seeing the acknowledgment in my eyes flickering, he freed me from his grasp and I was barely able to remember how to walk again.**_

_**He told me to be safe. For **__**his**__** sake.**_

Amber awoke with a startle when she heard a loud thump. Her eyes immediately fell on Toby, who was lying a few feet from her.

Her heart skipped a beat as she looked over his limp figure.

_Was he…?_

Without even thinking, she crawled to his side and cradled his cheek. His eyes were wide open, the pupils rolled back into his head. Amber felt a great amount of disappointment rush through her. What had happened?

And then a shadow fell over her.

Amber slowly looked up, seeing that same familiar mechanics uniform meet her eyes. Seeing the lean, tall form of Michael Myers standing before her, she could feel her mouth drop open in pure shock as she stared openly up at him. Over his white mask that hid everything from her. She could feel her heart squeeze in agony, all the pain and torture of his betrayal washing through her like acid rain. Her hands trembled and moved away from Toby's face.

She didn't know what to say. She dreamt of this exact moment thousands of times before, but now that it has happened, she came up with nothing. She wanted to leap into his arms and cry for joy, and then ask him why he left her behind.

"Please," And then she heard Toby whisper something. All the hard work he went through flashed in Amber's mind. She quickly looked back at him, all the pride she had of teaching him herself leaving her as she saw blood trickling down his neck and mouth.

Fury laced her veins. Anger pumped through her insides, boiling her blood to a dangerous level. Amber narrowed her eyes as she slowly turned to glare at Michael, all the happiness draining away like a broken leak.

_He left me,_ she thought heatedly. _He left me and here I am, wanting to just run into his arms? Have I lost my mind? If anything, I should give him a good slap. And then he shows up when he wants to and kills my little project! _

Like a furious and wild cat, Amber darted at Michael, her fingers curled and ready to kill. She clawed angrily up at his face, swiping uselessly at his mask as he quickly countered and held up his hands to protect his "face".

Amber felt tears gather in her eyes, but she held them back as she fought at Michael with everything she had. She pounded on his chest while he stopped backing up, seeing that her hits were powerless against him. In fact, he seemed to mock her by simply staring down at her. Amber thought she could see a hint of amusement flickering through the holes, and that only increased her madness.

And then she saw his mask shaking. Was he _laughing?_

Finally the tears broke through her eyes and trickled down her cheeks. All the pain came pounding on her like heavy weights, all the pain of when he left her. Her heart pounded within her chest painfully when she finally just fell against him, sobbing wildly into his chest.

"How could you!" She screamed, having no shame as she cried violently. Michael stood stiff like a statue, simply staring down at her. "How could you leave me like that? I gave everything up for _you_, only to have you leave me when I really needed you! I-I thought I was something to you…something more than…"

Amber trailed off after thinking twice about what she said. She instantly regretted it. Everything she said was foolish. Of course she meant nothing to him—this was Michael Myers she was talking about here! How could she ever even _think_ that?

She quickly backed up, avoiding Michael's gaze as she stared hard at the floor. She felt numb, cold. As if all the prior energy left her behind, leaving her weak and pathetic.

She stiffened. For once in awhile, she felt normal again. She felt like her previous self, confused about Michael, and wondering why he did what he did.

And then she looked into his eyes, and she remembered why. They mirrored her own, almost like they thought the exact same thing.

"Why'd you kill him?" Amber asked quietly, her voice aching from her previous yelling. She motioned towards Toby, who was barely alive at the moment.

Michael's eyes narrowed into slits. He slowly raised his hand and pointed at the knife, which wasn't where she remembered putting it the night before.

"You killed him with that?" She asked, shocked. The knife didn't even have blood.

Michael shook his head and pointed at her. It took Amber a few seconds to realize what he was trying to tell her.

"Wait," She said, "you're telling me that he tried to kill _me_?"

Michael nodded.

The same feeling rushed through Amber, the exact feeling when Michael left her. Betrayal returned, and Amber frowned in pure hatred.

_How could he try to kill me? I trusted him—I actually trusted him! Yet when my guard was down, what does he do? He tries to kill me!_

All the anger she felt for Michael switched to Toby, and the gratitude of a humble person swelled in her chest. _He saved my life…_

The two locked eyes again. "Thanks, Michael."

Her voice was quiet, yet it seemed so loud in the shrilling silence surrounding them. It was filled with so much emotion that she wavered, before going to grab the knife.

Her eyes looked back at Toby, who was staring up at her through desperate, pleading eyes.

"What should I do, Michael?" Amber muttered, giving Toby a cold stare. "Should I let him live?"

Michael just stood there.

"Please," Toby whimpered, blood pooling around his head.

Amber walked silently towards him, her hand's grip on the knife tightening as she thought of him about to kill her. About to slice her own skin—after everything they've been through.

"You brought this upon yourself," She whispered to him, almost soothingly. "You came here, and I let you live. I sheltered you. And what do you do? You try to kill me. If anything, I should leave you here to drown in your own _blood_." She spat, disgust lurking within the twisted smile apparent on her face. "But not even I'm _that_ mean. Don't worry, Toby. Death is easy. Death is peaceful."

Michael watched intently as Amber crouched down to slice easily into the boy's neck. He could hear him gurgle from the upcoming blood, and gasps of pain and desperation. Amber stayed completely silent, taking care of the deed quickly.

And she watched in mild fascination as the life left Toby right before her very eyes, and she never felt so powerful before.

_Goodbye, Toby Carter. _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Yes I know ya'll are gonna be mad Toby died! But it's very important, for he'll be a great reference in the near future! I thought it would be fun to keep him with Michael and Amber, but I have new plans ;p so don't worry, I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve ^-^ **

**Also, here's a BIG thanks to my awesome reviewers: **

Littlemonstermucc: I updated!

TheEmeraldDragoness: Yay! Glad you love this story :3 means a lot to me.

Me and Gaara 4ever: sorry it took me awhile to update! Ahhhhh but here it is :)

lovelyMESS: oh yes you're one badass girl ;p hehehe. Yeah, this is the sequel. I personally think it's better (so far) than the other first story, but that's just me. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your review really really inspired me to update ASAP. Also, yes Michael Myers is ALWAYS a win ;)

xHarleyQuinnx: Haha the tension is approaching quickly! :O

BeautyFlames: Hehe hope I punished him enough for you ^-^

Fandogo: Yes I know! I'm soooo grateful for it, too!

Jack: Ok, so Amber didn't really beat the crap outta Michael when he came back, but she tried...that's good enough, right? ;p

SailorBoo: BOO! Haha I love your name :3 Awwww Im sorry bout your Pappy :( I LOVE THAT MOVIE!

FuryanDemoness19: Haha yeah I know :( I love Toby, but oh well! *shrugs*

kaaayyyttee: Thank you so much! Love your HHE story by the way :D

Dramatic Ballerina: Haha no I'd be scared to death xD I think it would hurt, too.

Joker with the Green Scarf: Thanks! Did you change your account or something? Lol I wanna favorite you xD

Acro111: Haha what would you like Michael to kill?

Marnie Wolffe: Darn! I thought about your awesome idea a lot, but then another idea came to me =.=" thanks for the suggestion though! I hope I didn't disappoint you hehehe. Also, sorry for not replying for awhile. I've been soooo busy.

HumanBoysAreOverrated: Candy Canes! Haha yes our Amber is random like that ;) Thank you, and sorry for the long update! :D

2kwl4u123: Haha Amber tried to kick his butt! ;) Yessss! Thanks for praising me! *bows*

Fire Black Dragon: Thanks!

ZanessaAndRobsten: Hehe those two days were kind of nothing now ^-^" Sorry! But it'll lighten up, I promise!

8yume: I know! *jumps up and down*

**Dang people! Thanks sooo much for all the reviews you're giving me. But for some reason, I can't help but think it's all because I simply haven't updated in forever! Hmmmm maybe I should do that MORE often ;) just a hint there! Haha **

**Thanks again! **

**~YolandaFriella**


	5. No Mistake

Sanctuary

_Author: YolandaFriella_

**Okay, so I don't even want to share with you wonderful people how busy I have been. School is a killer! And to top it all off, you know all that high school drama stuff is going on, although I'm usually never involved since I tend to simply stay out of it ;p Anyway, I'm back! And with a new chapter as well ^-^**

**But I just wanna thank someone for really getting me off my tush (hehe that's a funny word)! A big great thanks to **JamesSaysHi!** Thank you sooo much! YOUR the bomb :) I really hope you like this chapter, hopefully it doesn't seem rushed (;p). **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Amber. Wish I owned Michael, but eh, can't have everything ;) **

**

* * *

**

Amber sat next to Toby for a good minute or two. For some unexplainable reason, she felt like she…she should stay.

And then she remembered who was standing behind her. Slowly—ever so slowly—she turned to look over her shoulder, her eyes meeting Michael Myer's sinister ones underneath the mask.

"You," She whispered calmly. "What do you want?"

Sure she felt thankful he saved her while she was asleep. But that sure didn't make up for what he _did_ before all this.

He never answered. Of course he didn't. Amber knew he still hasn't said a single word ever since he escaped from that dreaded asylum.

Amber glanced back down at Toby, seeing the bloody mess before her. "Now is a perfect time to leave, don't you?"

She waited to hear him walk away. To leave her behind. Just like he did that one Halloween while she was on the floor, completely and utterly helpless. Yet this time, she heard nothing but his steady breathing.

Tears pooled in her eyes again. Oh how she wished her emotions would just get under control. Why couldn't she stay calm like Michael can?

"You really," She said through gritted teeth, her hands trembling. It was hard to talk now. Anger was mixed with grief; never has Amber felt so _unstable_. "Michael, you really shouldn't be here. I was perfectly fine without you. And in you walk, waltzing into my house when _you_ choose is the right time, and think I should be _happy_? Well I'll tell you what, _sir_, I'm everything but happy. Do you know how many nights I stayed up, waiting for you? Thinking that you were going to _magically_ return and take me back by your side? Huh? Do you? No you don't. You don't know anything!" Amber squeezed her eyes shut, a tear escalading down her cheek. She took a few deep breathes before speaking. "It takes a lot for me to just give myself away. And I can't believe how utterly stupid and hasty I was before! How I just _gave_ myself to you like I was nothing! I'll bet you had no idea what I went through…how much pain I was in."

Hesitantly, Amber stood over Toby's body and faced Michael. She let his eyes roam over her reddened face—her blazing cheeks, puffy eyes, heartbroken stare, and trembling lips.

"And if you think you can come back here to _use_ me again, let me tell you just how wrong you are." Amber hissed in a whisper, trying to sound menacing.

Michael's shoulders seemed to slump at that. And Amber had absolutely no time before she was suddenly pressed back into the wall, Michael's masked face only inches from her own. She couldn't help but gasp when his hands dug into her shoulders, keeping her securely pinned to the pine behind her.

She closed her eyes. His gaze was too disturbing at the moment.

Something pressed against her face. Amber flinched back and opened her eyes.

A candy cane?

Michael held a candy cane oh-so delicately in his hand, holding it to Amber as if offering it to her. Amber's heart squeezed.

**She was sitting against the tree in her front yard.**

**When Michael approached her, he was prepared for her to run inside or yell at him. However, he sure wasn't prepared for when she held something out for him.**

**A candy cane?**

**"Amber," Michael choked out, panting since he ran the whole way here. She watched him curiously. "Are you okay?"**

**"What do you mean?" She asked innocently. "I'm fine, Michael. Here, have a candy cane."**

**Michael took, knowing fully well that it would shut her up. He sat next to her, studying her body (not in the gross way, perverts ;p) for any bruises or cuts. "Did they… Hurt you?"**

**She shrugged. "I was their punching bag. They had problems. I'm willing to help them, really. It's no big deal. It's just," She lifted her shirt so her torso (except her bra, just her stomach) was evident. Michael's breathe halted. A huge bruise was there, a boot print, and several, smaller other ones followed. He dropped the candy cane. ****Didn't that hurt her? At all? ****"I have a few scrapes. I feel bad for Boyd."**

**"Why? He hurt you!" Michael told her frantically, shaking his head. "How could you even say that?"**

**She held up her hand, silencing him. Michael strained to stay silent, but soon enough, he was calmed down. She smiled. "It's always easier to forgive than to hate."**

**Michael stiffened and leaned against the tree, just staring at her. She sighed and put her shirt back into place, turning back to her candy cane to lick it happily. Soon enough, he heard that familiar, heartrending tune that he grew to adore.**

**Even though she forgave them, Michael knew he couldn't.**

**He wasn't strong enough.**

AMBER POV

I felt like I needed to pinch myself. Was this really happening? This had to be a dream. No way would Michael return, along with a candy cane, and pin me to a wall.

And then I looked back up in that mask, seeing those familiar eyes that I saw in my childhood. And I was _hooked_.

Compelled beyond words, my hands—on their own accord—slid his mask up past his chin, revealing his lips. I knew he was going to flinch, so I grabbed a handful of his mechanics uniform and shoved him towards me with as much strength I could muster and kissed him.

Maybe I'm too forgiving. I didn't care. I didn't care any longer how he left me back then. That was the past; this is the present. Plus, he did come back for me. That had to mean _something_.

His entire body went rock stiff when our lips met. Once again, I could care less. I pressed fully against him, putting all my hidden emotions into that fiery passion of affection. I savored the moment the best I could, because I knew what was going to happen.

Stars exploded in my vision as Michael threw me frantically back to the wall, and I hit my head violently in the process. Crumbling to the floor weakly, I took a few deep breathes before looking back up. I was expecting to see Michael furious, just like the first time I hugged him when he was Michael Myers.

But this time, he wasn't angry. Or mad. His head was tilted to the right, and he was peering down at me in a way I've never seen him do.

It was so…

"Michael," I hissed, feeling something twist inside my stomach. I nearly jumped up to kiss him again, tip-toeing to reach his height. My hands felt his lean jaw, and then went south to feel his pulsing neck.

But this time, he didn't push me away. Shockingly, I felt his arms stiffly touch my hips, as if he was unsure. I kissed him harder, reaching down to grab his hands, interlacing our fingers in a union.

I kissed him like that. Holding his hands, pressing against him. It was so _nice_.

And I could've nearly fainted when I felt his lips responding.

_Is he kissing me back? _

Happier than ever, I began kissing him down his neck. His mask fell back into place. I didn't mind. I didn't have to see his face to know just how—

"Ah!" I heard myself squeak in pure surprise when I felt him grab my butt. My cheeks blazed as I looked up at him.

Both of his hands grabbed my butt, and suddenly, he picked me up and wrapped both of my legs around his waist. I grabbed a tight hold on his shoulders, my eyes wide, and then felt what he _wanted_ me to feel.

The bulge in his pants.

I flinched back, crumbling from his arms in the process, as if I was electrified. Michael seemed confused at my horror, and he backed up as well, although without my hysterical movements.

"L-let's slow down here." I stammered, feeling my heart racing. "I mean, let's not get out of hand."

Michael only breathed in response, although I can see his breaths were coming out in rough pants.

"I…really don't want to make any mistakes right now." I lowered my head, bits of my hair falling into my face from the elevation. I heard Michael's footsteps begin, and he was standing right in front of me.

I slowly looked up. He looked down at me.

We both thought the same thing. At the exact same time, we hugged. Just hugged. No frantic kisses, frenzied touching. None of that. Just a simple hug.

Yet it meant more than anything.

* * *

Ten minutes later, after simply sitting in a comfortable silence (and eating the candy cane), I watched Michael rummage in a pocket where his pant leg was. I lifted an eyebrow, wondering what he was looking for. A knife?

"Michael?" I questioned, but he easily ignored me. I frowned and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall.

While Michael looked in his pocket, I glanced over at Toby. I imagined him coming back to life; almost like he did the first time I tried to kill him. Biting my lip, I _almost_ regretted killing him.

Life was too complicated right now.

"For once," I breathed, "I actually…"

I looked up when Michael tossed something at me. Some kind of clothing dropped on my head, and I had to untangle myself out of it. I unfolded it and held it out before me.

A mechanics uniform.

"Let me guess," I murmured, not quite understanding what he meant, "you want me to wash this for you."

Michael only shook his head, standing his ground a few feet away from me. I knew what he was doing, he was trying to gain control again.

"Then what..." I trailed off, noticing how the uniform had a more feminine look to it. Around the waist it was slimmer, the arms were less baggy. Unsure I finally understood Michael's idea, I looked up. "Is this...mine?"

He nodded.

I looked back down at the uniform. It looked exactly like his, except it was obviously meant for _me_. I held onto the material like it was my babe, my entire world spinning with pure happiness.

_He did come back for me! He wants me! I mean, he brought me my own outfit and everything. And we match! _

I exploded into a fit of giggles, hugging the outfit to myself tightly. This just couldn't be happening...it couldn't.

"Wait a minute..." I glanced up at Michael, noticing his pale mask. The smile was wiped from my face. "Um, did you bring me a-"

Michael tossed me something white, and I nearly flinched to catch it. Desperate, I held it up and that smile returned. A white mask, although with longer, dark, controlled hair, was staring back at me. Its cheeks were more round, but it still was very similar to the mask Michael had. I could've kissed it, I was so happy!

"Holy Crackerbarrel," I breathed, running my fingers over the plastic material. "This is...way better than Christmas."

I jumped to a standing, and nearly jumped Michael out of pure joy. He immediately pushed me away, out of instinct, but I only held onto him tighter, burying my head into the fabric of his uniform.

_This is right...we're right. Together. Forever. _

_We're complete._

I finally let Michael breathe, unwrapping myself from him, and ran from the room to change. The outfit fit me perfectly (shockingly) and the mask hid my long hair, seeing how it extended to my neck like Michael's. I hurried back into the room, seeing Michael standing in the exact same spot as before. He looked me over, showing absolutely no emotion, but even I knew he was proud of himself.

_He had someone. _

"You two are _disgusting_," A voice, full of hatred and anger, sounded from the door. We both whirled around to see a figure cloaked in black, a hood shadowing their facial features. "I just wanna..._kill_ you!"

And then they came at us.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun DUN! Who is the person? And why do they want to kill Michael and Amber, other then the fact that they're crazy killers? Hehe the world may never know! Well, you might if you stay tuned for the next chapter ;p which will come out sometime this weekend :D Also, I was seriously considering putting a lemon in this chapter, but as you can see, I stopped it. LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ONE OR NOT IN THIS STORY! PLEASE! **

**Special thanks to all my reviewers: **Engelhaft Albtraum, EmmaleighVampAcademychick120, JamesSaysHi, xDemolitionxLoverx, RKF22, Marnie Wolffe, Acro111, FuryanDemoness19, Me and Gaara 4ever, HumanBoysAreOverrated, and Littlemonstermucc**! Thanks so much people! You make my day :) **

**I shall update as soon as possible! **

**~YolandaFriella**


End file.
